Revenge can be sweeter than love!
by manga lover 56
Summary: Team 7 thought they had their work cut out for them but as their foe's come back one by one. There can be new foes in the shadow. What can they do? R


In the peaceful town of Konoha (The Hidden Leaf Village) team number 7 with Naruto Uzumaki the most hotheaded of all genin and the one with the biggest mouth, has a nine tail demon fox trapped within him, he is a hero but many people think of him as a brat and a freak, and has a dream of being the next Hogage. The girl member of the team is Sakura Hauno the smartest and has a crush on Sasuke and dislike Naruto. Sasuka Uchia the coolest member on team 7 that has a hate against his brother for killing the whole Uchia clan. Their mentor is Kakashi the copy ninja that hide the sarigan eye with his head band that trains them thought to be strong in the ninja world.

It's a nice bright day in the city of Konoha in the ninja academy.

"Kakashi, Kangka has taken over the market and now all the people are on strike. He convinced them to strike till they get more pay…. He needs to be stopped now!" a angry villager came in all out of breath.

Bam the front wooden doors went flying in the air.

Kangka came in with many bodyguards!

"The market people want more pay, and the entrance to the town the market will be closed off till you give us what we want!" Kangka said banging his cane on the wooden floor.

Naruto in the road, in front of a big gateway so quiet you can hear the birds sing and you can smell of the freshly cooked noodles within.

"What do you mean that I can't past though to the market!" Naruto was screaming, making the birds fly away.

"We told you kid this road off limits by the order of Kangka," samurai I said, snapping back at him. "Now leave or face the consequences!"

"But I want to get in you stupid guards," Naruto screamed while trying to get in.

"Tough luck kid this is just not your lucky day. Now leave or we will have to use pure force!" screamed samurai 2 trying to get Naruto out of the way.

"Forget you!" Naruto turned away, and walked back into the ninja academy, kicking the dirt.

"Yea you better turn away," both muscular samurai shouted at him "you nine tail fox! This is also the great demon but it looks like a wimp!"

"What did you say about me?" Naruto turned around angrily, "don't ever talk about me that way. If you do I will kill you!"

"Yea so what you stupid little boy! You caused enough trouble now," the samurai yelled drawing their swords, "it's time for you to die you brat!"

As the samurai ran forward with incredible pace as swift as furious lions, Naruto take out his knife.

"Come and get me I can beat you both with one move and no knife!" Naruto bragged while throwing his knife behind him.

"Let's see!" the samurai shouted.

As Naruto get ready to do the secret clone jutso (a one sign hand movement that allows the ninja to make copies of them in to physical or hologram form!) the samurai came too close and he had no time to pull off the stunt but luckily Sasuke came and pulled him out of the way.

"Where did he go?" said samurai 2 confused, "well who cares! At least he is gone now. And we can relax." He sits down.

"Hey let me go Sasuke and let me kill those two," Naruto said, trying to struggle.

"No, the hogage has called a meeting dealing with all the ninjas to attend it is dealing with the road blocks to the market. You weren't there so Kakashi sent me to look for you. What were you doing messing with them any way? If I didn't come in time you would have been killed," Sasuke dragged Naruto though the trees acting all cool like.

"Well, it was none of your business!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Shut your trap, you idiot!" Sasuke told Naruto interrupting him, "We're here!"

As they enter the hall it was silent, with the smell of chips the hokage started to make his speech when ….

"Sasuke, sit next to me Sasuke!" all the girls screamed when he entered the room.

"Not a chance," Sasuke said back.

Everyone started to calm down and the hogage started to speak with dead silence.

"Well for 3 days Kangka, Gato's brother has taken control of the market area where millions of citizens and traders from other nations depend on the supplies for their every day lives. It is also the entire to the village so now the villagers and traders ask us to get rid of them. If we don't end this now we and many of the villagers will starve so we have to act fast, Team 7 you will lead this mission and call for back up," the old hogage said while banging on the podium, with a pipe in his mouth, "now everyone, get in your teams for further instructions"

"Well, where were you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto! You got lost how stupid are you!" Sakura lit on the fire then strangling (Naruto I will kill you!) Sakura inner self.

"Well…," Naruto stated.

"Never mind your lame excuses we will beat Kangka and we should get back before dinner" Sasuke said all tough.

"I know you are going to saskue" Sakura said softly while playing with her fingers.

"What are we waiting for let's kill him so I can get my lunch." Naruto screamed getting all excited!

"It's already 5:00 pm"

"Well let's go," Kakashi said while sighing, "let's get this over with."

"Yea!" Naruto shouted.

Mean while at the town hall…

"I now own the market and many roads of this town and all that appose me will be killed!" Kangka shouted, he is a short looking man with gray hair, sideburns and is in a black suit with a cane. He has a large temper and is surrounded by tough looking bodyguards.

"Boooooooooo!" the crowd screamed continually.

"Quiet you stupid people or you will ALL be killed!" one of Kangka's bodyguards yelled back at the people.

Kangka walked away back to the market. No sound was heard except crickets chirping.

When they got to the road to the market, Naruto runs ahead of his team and leaves them in his dust.

"You again!" the same samurai at the beginning shouted.

"Yea, believe it!" Naruto said sticking his thumb out at the samurai.

"Well keep standing there so your death will be painful and quick!" the samurai said while drawing his swords as 20 more samurai's came out.

"What! I thought that it was only going to be you!" Naruto shouted as his mouth dropped open.

"Now die!" all the samurai shouted as they ran to kill Naruto.

Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto and did many different hand signals "Horse Tiger, Secret fireball jutsu!" As he did his jutsu the samurai dropped their swords and ran away. "Well that was easy…"

"Well isn't the team of Konoha village that killed my brother now I want my revenge!" Kangka shouted as hundreds of men came out thought the back door where the workers were striking. "First I will kill you then this village will suffer! Ha Ha Ha!" he said with overconfidence.

"Secret clone jutso!" Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto said to make hundreds of clones.

Ten min. later all the men was laying all over the market place.

"You lost so give up, believe it! POW" as Naruto punched Kangka in the face to knock him out.

"Typical Naruto," Sakura said shaking here head.

Hogage said, "the town want to thank you for saving them so you are rewarded with this feast. The merchants stop the strike and will return to their everyday lives in 12 hours because we have to clean up this mess you made. They found out what they were doing was wrong."

"Finally food!" Naruto screamed running to the buffet table.

(CUT! That's a wrap, great job everyone!)

**_Credits:_**

_Characters:_

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Kakashi

Kangka

Bodyguards

The town's people

The other ninja girls

The merchants

(Thanks to the anime/manga Naruto and the inspiration by my teacher Caron and my two sisters)

"Naruto you need to stop saying "belive it" every episode!" Sasuke said.

"wait hold that thougt!" Naruto said running out the door.

"umm… Naruto," Hinata said in a soft voice as Naruto run's past her.

"I told you to stop after that nineth trip the buffet table," Sakura screamed, "Boys," saying to Hinata, "they never listen."

"But that's imposible!" Kakashi said in state of shock.

"Naruto," Sasuke thought shaking his head.


End file.
